The Not So Long Story
by wizardofahz
Summary: Just a small post-7x01 drabble. JJ explains the "long story" to Emily.


Disclaimer: I am not CBS, ABC, or anyone else who owns _Criminal Minds_, which I think is a shame, but I've grudgingly come to accept that life's not fair.

A/N: Just a little idea I got after watching the premiere (which was wonderful). It's set right after the episode ends. Also, I used some creative liberties when talking about JJ's year at the Pentagon – fanfic writer's prerogative.

Random tidbit: The giant plate of fries I mention is a reference to one of Kirsten Vangsness' previous CBS blog posts.

* * *

><p>"So," Emily said once Garcia had left. The two of them were finally alone.<p>

The team had gone to a late-night diner after receiving their good news. The atmosphere had been light and joyful, everyone too relieved to dwell on the secrets that had been revealed.

"So," JJ responded in kind, popping a fry into her mouth.

JJ had gotten her usual giant plate of fries, and Emily couldn't help but smile that some things never changed. And as always, she wondered how JJ managed to stay so skinny despite her love for fries.

"Case is over," Emily said leaning forward.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious?" JJ's tone was hesitant, unsure as to where Emily was leading the conversation.

"I meant we have time now." JJ still looked confused. "Will. The long story."

"Oh," JJ frowned.

"I know you don't like talking about your personal life, but you're not rushing home, and… If you want to talk, I'm here."

JJ quietly looked at her plate of fries.

Emily was about to give up and change the subject, when JJ spoke, "A conference in New York."

It was Emily's turn to be confused. "What?"

"That's what I told Will. That's where he thought I was when I met you in Paris."

"Oh." To be honest, Emily hadn't thought much about it. Sure, she knew that JJ had lied to the team and that Hotch had to maintain the charade in their presence everyday. But that was work, and she hadn't really considered their home lives. When she had been living her lies with the CIA, she hadn't had anyone close enough to feel bad about lying to. There were only contacts, associates, and family she wasn't close to. When she went home, the lies could stop; they didn't have to continue. She'd kind of forgotten it was a luxury JJ couldn't have.

"I guess I can tell him now." JJ smiled sadly slightly. "Have to tell him."

One less lie. If only it had been the only one.

"I couldn't stand lying to him all the time."

She had been drowning, really. Drowning in the swirling monsoon of lies her life had become. But Will hadn't known. He couldn't. He thought she just wanted to rejoin her BAU family. And she did. It just wasn't her sole reason for clawing her way back to the BAU.

That was part of her Pentagon job: making sure everyone around her thought she was just another bureaucrat slogging through paperwork and shaking hands with different departments, agencies, and countries. And for the most part, that was true. It just wasn't true all the time, and before JJ's return to the BAU, it had been steadily becoming less and less true.

"At least in the BAU, if I tell him I'm going to New York, I'll actually be in New York. We may spend less time together now, but at least, I can spend it with him feeling less guilty."

"You may not want to eat that," Emily said after watching JJ absentmindedly circle a fry in ketchup for the last couples minutes. "What did he know of your work at the Pentagon?"

JJ put the fry to the side of the plate and grabbed a napkin to wipe her hands. "Just not to ask questions. He knew it was classified material but just assumed I was always at a desk, at a debriefing, never anything worth lying about. I never corrected him."

"So you're avoiding him now because…" Emily trailed off.

JJ finished her statement, "because once I tell him you're alive, he'll know about the lies. It'll be like opening Pandora's box."

"He'll understand," Emily tried to reassure her.

JJ was skeptical. "Will he?"

"It's not like you're telling him you had an affair," Emily tried joking.

"No," JJ conceded. "But I am telling him I can lie to him whenever I want, and he'll never have a clue."

She wished she could go back to the time when Will would tell her she was a "lousy liar," and she would punch him lightly on the arm and tell him "it was a cultural thing." Things had been so simple then. A part of her hoped that when she tells him he'll smile and tell her that he knew all along and that she's still a lousy liar. Somehow though, she didn't think it would happen.

"I suppose it's time to face the music." Glancing at her watch, JJ joked, "I guess the story wasn't really that long."

As JJ stood, Emily followed suit. "Good for you," Emily winked. "Since I charge by the hour."

JJ laughed, and they walked towards the door.

"He'll understand," Emily repeated as they approached JJ's car. She wrapped JJ in a hug. "If he knows you, he'll understand. He'll know he has nothing to worry about. And if he doesn't realize it now, he'll still come around later."

"Thanks," JJ muttered into Emily's shoulder. She pulled away and grinned. "Well, come hell or high water, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Still feels good to hear that." Emily returned the grin. "Let me know if you need air conditioner or a raft."

JJ watched Emily walk away and thought to herself, _it really was good to see Emily again._


End file.
